


[ART] Knave of Hearts

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s03e10 Queen of Hearts, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Episode 3x10: Queen of Hearts AU. It’s not Gwen that Uther finds kissing Arthur that day in the woods—it’s Merlin.Created for Merlin Canon Fest 2020.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 55
Kudos: 313
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	[ART] Knave of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a fic based on this episode for what feels like forever, but since it's turning out to be a monster (the first chapter alone is 12k+ and climbing...), I ended up doing some art for it instead. Think of this as a teaser/prequel! 
> 
> With many thanks to the mods for running this fest once again ❤︎
> 
> Please do not repost my work elsewhere.


End file.
